The Fate of Three
by Pinkstar Cutie
Summary: I'm no good at making summaries and never will be but plz read. CCSxDNAngelxHP Curious? To find out, all you have to do is read.


Kon'nichiwa minna! My first fanfic so YAY! I'm not a really good writer so please bear with me.

Well, here goes! Let's start and ENJOY!

Oh and almost forgot:

Disclaimer: DNAngel belong to Sugisaki Yukiru-san, Cardcaptor Sakura belongs to CLAMP, and Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, not me. I just have their books and I totally love them and respect them.

YOSHI! (alright!) On with the story!

**

* * *

Chapter One **

_"No! Please! Don't go!" a fourteen-year-old girl sobbed, her bright green eyes filling with tears. Touya, Fujitaka, Syaoran, and Tomoyo, the four most important people in her life, were all leaving her. They're all walking away from her, leaving her in the darkness. She wanted to follow them, but she couldn't move. It was as if her thin body was glued to the floor. "I'm all alone... why is this happening to me?"_

Sakura Kinomoto woke up crying, sobbing silently for a few minutes, and her honey colored hair falling to her face. A dream... a nightmare, more likely to her. But what was worse was that it really did happen. One by one, they really did leave her. Tomoyo, her best friend, had transfered to a boarding school in England and never even bothered to send her a single letter. Syaoran, who she thought was her boyfriend, lost his feelings for her after the Void Card incident. Touya and Fujitaka, her family, suddenly died in a cave-in at an archeological dig and she didn't even sense it. All of this happened in the last two years, but still, she couldn't help crying.

Sakura had been crying until a sudden tapping on the window snapped her back to her present from her reawakened memories. It was an a brown, barn owl with a letter tied to its leg. With all the sadness forgotten and curiosity taking over, she opened the window and watched it fly in her room. It landed on her desk and held out its leg for Sakura to take the letter, which she did.

Sakura knew of owl posts but she never thought someone would ever send her one. She knew it was the wizards ways of sending letters, afterall, she's been studying them from her master's books for a while now. She doesn't know of any wizards or witch that would send her anything, so why?

The letter was made of thick parchment and was sealed with candle wax that had been stamped on with an "H". It was strange because it was addressed to her at her exact location, as in the exact location of her bedroom. She opened the envelope and read the letter out loud.

Dear Miss Kinomoto,

We are pleased to inform you that you are invited to attend _Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._Although it is not required, you are strongly requested to come by our new Defense Against Dark Arts teacher, Professor Emiko Niwa. You will be placed in the fifth year classes as we sort our students in age groups. We have enclosed a list of all necessary supplies and two tickets for a plane to England and for the Hogwarts Express in Platform 3/4.

We hope to see you at the evening of the first of September for our yearly welcoming feast. If you have any questions, we recommend that you send your questions with the return post. We await your return owl by no later than July 31.

Yours Sincerely,

Albus Dumbledore,

Headmaster

"Uhn..." A golden creature that looked like a plush toy, woken by Sakura's voice, emerged form an open drawer under the desk. "Hey! What's that?" he asked seeing Sakura holding a piece of paper.

"Here, Kero-chan," Sakura handed the letter to the creature, that was now Kero, to read.

"Wow! Cool! Are you gonna go then?" Kero asked.

"..." Sakura took out another sheet of parchment from the envelope that had a list. The said tickets fell out with it. The plane ticket was scheduled for August 15 and the train ticket was for September 1. Sakura looked at her calendar. _It's August 10, I only five days to prepare, _she thought. _I should tell Grandpa. He'll get worried if I don't tell him things. _Sakura was staying at her great-grandfather's house(mansion) when the rest of her family died in the cave-in the archeological site just a year ago. Her great-grandfather had intended that she live with him from then on but she convinced him that she was capable of taking cake of herself. Therefore her great-grandfather helped her sell her old house and let her move to an apartment on one condition though. He was the one who going to pay for all the expenses. Sakura moved to Azumano since it was closer to Grandpa's place and transferred to Azumano Middle School.

Sakura took the letter from Kero and read it again to check if she was mistaken. _Hmm... Emiko Niwa... Niwa... Hey! Isn't that shishou's name? I better call her too. And Albus Dumbledore... didn't Grandpa mention him once?_

Sakura was about to grab the phone when it rang. She jumped from the sudden ring and answered it. "Hello?

"Sakura-san! Did you get a letter from Hogwarts?" A familiar voice in the receiver asked. "'kaa-san said you would."

"Daisuke-kun!" Sakura gasped in surprise, her cheeks suddenly flared pink. "Umm, Yeah, I did. And I'm guessing you got one, too."

"Yup! That's right! Oh, and 'kaa-san told me to tell you that you don't really have a choice if you still want to be her apprentice. She also said you have to come over this evening 'cuz she's making a big feast. Don't know why she's making a big deal out of it though. It's not like anything important's gonna happen."

"Oh, o-okay...see you later then, bye."

"Alright, see ya."

They put down the receiver at the same time. _Oh my gosh! Why am I blushing? I don't like Daisuke-kun that way...Aaarrgh, I shouldn't think about this. I still need to call Grandpa. _Sakura dialed her great-grandfather's phone number.

"Hello? Grandpa?" Sakura said as soon as she heard the other line pick up.

"Oh hello Sakura! What makes you call this early in the morning?" her Grandpa answered.

"OH MY GOSH! It's only 6am! I'm so sorry! Did I wake up? I'll call back later!"

"Ha ha, no need to fret Sakura. I was already awake before you called. So, you wanna tell me something?" Grandpa asked in a cheery voice.

"Umm, well... I got this letter of invitation from a guy named Albus Dumbledore to attend his school. And I heard you mention his name before so I thought you might know him. So I was wondering if I could go. And it's really necessary that I go."

"Of course. But why the late start though?"

"Huh?" responded a confused Sakura.

"Well, from what I know, Hogwarts usually enrolls students when they turn 11years old. And you're 14 now. So, why didn't they send you a letter when you were 11?"

"Hmm...I don't know, Grandpa. But the letter didn't really say that I _had_ to go. It's just my master who wants me go. I'll ask her when I see her, 'kay?"

"Okay then. As long as it's Hogwarts, then you have permission to go."

"Arigatou gozaimasu! Grandpa. I'm scheduled to leave Japan on August 15 so I'll try to see you before then, 'kay. Bye."

Sakura finally hung up.

"YES! YAY!" she shouted as she walked backwards and fell over on her bed.

"I'm guessing that means you're going. Am I invited too?" Kero, now back in the story, eagerly asked.

"Yup! Even if you have to hide in my purse again." Sakura answered not bothering to see the creatures reaction.

She got up and changed out of her PJs. She changed into her uniform even though it's summer because she had gym practice. Sakura dropped out cheerleading right after the Void Card incident, and since she's now in middle school she joined gymnastics. And won every competition she was in. Her face lit up as she remembered how she got into the team.

_Flashback_

_"Alright, class! For today, we will do gymnastics," the teacher said in her most enthusiastic voice. The whole class, except Sakura and some red-headed boy, groaned realizing they won't pass this unit. This day was Sakura's first day in Azumano Middle School and she was already liking it. Sakura smiled to herself when she noticed the redhead stealing a glance at her. _

_Everyone managed to or at least tried to do a somersault, but Sakura's and the redhead's were the best out of the class. Their fellow classmates were staring at them in either awe or jealousy. The pair blushed at the attention._

_"Good job you two! And since you were so good, why don't you show us all some moves," the teacher asked of the two. Sakura nodded and did some cartwheels, backflips, and twists. The redhead did the same only in a different sequence. Then it switched back again to Sakura and back and forth as the little gym session turned into a showdown. Their classmates were watching with their mouths open. _

_The gym team coach just happened to pass by and saw the show._

_"Ah! Those were great! Would you two like to join the gymnastics team? You could bring the trophy back to this school," the coach said. "And you Niwa," refering to the redhead, "why did you wait until now to show off those skills? You could've won the tournament last year with your skill."_

_"I'm sorry, Coach_," _was Niwa's answer."I already joined the art club."_

_"That's okay," sighed the coach. "What about you Miss..."_

_"It's Kinomoto Sakura. And yes, I'd be happy to join the team," was Sakura's reply._

_End of Flashback_

Sakura smiled at the memory. It was also when she first met Daisuke, even though they didn't really talk to each other. She had been thirteen then and Daisuke was fourteen.

She opened the front door of her apartment and yelled "itekimasu" before walking to school.

* * *

time lapse 

"Sakura-san you're here!" yelled a redhead named Daisuke Niwa when he opened the door to find a green eyed guest. He looked at his wristwatch for the time. "You're early, 'kaa-san's still cooking."

"Oh, well practice ended early. Apparently Coach didn't want me to leave when I said I was transfering to another school. So she ended practice early," the Sakura said as they down the hallway that was not currently dangerous. They even jumped over some suspicious floorboards just to be safe. Usually, when Daisuke and Sakura were training, the whole house was full of booby traps and lasers, but today and the rest of the days before they go to Hogwarts will be a little vacation for them.

When they reached the kitchen, they saw a red haired (lighter than Daisuke's though) woman busyly working. It was as if they were watching Iron Chef in fastforwad.

"Oh, Sakura-chan you're here!" the woman who was Daisuke's mother said when she noticed the two watching her. "Why don't you two go upstairs for a bit and I'll call you when dinner's ready, 'kay?"

"Hai," the two replied in unison and headed for Daisuke's room upstairs as if they've been doing it for years. The flight of stairs was long but they were so used to it that they only took a few seconds to get to the top. Soon they reached his room and went inside. Sakura noticed the trunk at the corner of the room.

"You're already packed!" Sakura smirked. "You're not planning to leave me behind, are you?"

"H-hey! 'kaa-san made me do it okay!" sighed Daisuke, preparing to be teased, but didn't hear any.

"Alright, alright" laughed the girl and sat on the bed. Daisuke turned on the stereo and played "Helena" by My Chemical Romance. He sat down on the bean bag chair by the foot of the bed. The two listened while waiting for dinner.

* * *

scene transition 

A boy who had hair darker than the night and a very noticeable lightning shaped scar on his forehead snored deeply on the side of the bed with a peice of parchment on his lap and a quill in his right hand. His name was Harry Potter and was known as the "boy who lived" to the people of the wizarding world. No one knew how, but this fifteen year old boy survived the wizard that's supposed to the most evil and powerful wizard.

He jerked awake when he heard a tapping from somewhere. He searched for the source and realized that it was made by a barn owl right outside his window. He quickly opened it and let owl in and took an envelope from it like he's been doing forever.

He opened the envelope and read:

Dear Mr. Potter,

We are to inform you that you will be taking extra lessons with the new Defense Against Dark Arts teacher this coming year. This is due to the event that happened last spring. We would also like to inform you that extra protection and precautions are added to the Hogwarts castle this year. We ask you not to worry for we ensure safety to each and every student on campus.

We have included a list of your supplies and books for the coming year and a ticket for the Hogwarts Express. We hope to see you to the welcoming feast on the first of September.

Yours sincerely,

Albus Dumbledore,

Headmaster

Please note that this letter of safety issues is sent to every student that will attend Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. If you have any question, please send them with the return post.

Harry sighed and sat down again by the side of his bed. _Geez! Can't they get ovet it for a minute! Ever since Voldemort came back, not taht he was ever gone, they think I'm gonna get murdered any second! _Harry had always been annoyed with everyone overprotecting him, but he knows he doesn't have a choice the Dark Lord does want to kill him. Only if everyone could lay off even a little...

He wrote his reply and sent the same owl back. He felt own owl, Hedwig, see him using a different owl. So he decided to give her some work to do. He started to write another letter.

Dear Snuffles,

Any news from your side? I'm so bored here! I don't get the Daily Prophet anymore so I'm not up to date. I've sent Ron and Hermione letters too but all they've sent for a while are birthday cards and presents. Well, hope you're okay and everything else too. Oh, and just to let you know, they're making me take extra DADA.

Sincerely,

Harry

Harry sealed his letter and gave to Hedwig.

"Here's a job for you, Hedwig." Harry said to the owl knowing she can understand what he was saying fully well. "You know to go so be careful, okay?"

Hedwig hooted happily and and flew off in the distance. Harry returned to his parchment which was his homework and finished as he waited for his summer to end.

* * *

Well, that's it. If you like it (even though it's just the first chapter) please wait for the next chappie. There's more coming up and I'll make sure they're better. It's gonna take me a while though. So please be patient. Hope tosee you next time! 


End file.
